La première alliance
by Izzie
Summary: Lorsque SG1 se retrouve confrontée à l'alliance la plus terrible qu'il puisse exister, ils doivent bien se décider à collaborer avec un monde qui leur est totalement étranger !Crossover charmed!


TITRE : la première alliance  
  


AUTEUR : Izzie

E-Mail : wpahud@bluewin.ch ou ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr   
  


CATEGORIE : cross-over Stargate/Charmed, aventure  
  


SPOILER : adieux (Charmed), un peu de tout  
  


RESUME : Lorsque la plus terrible des alliances menace de détruire la terre, SG-1 doit bien se décider à collaborer avec un monde qui leur est totalement inconnu…  
  


DISCLAMER : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. 

P.S. : Envoyez-moi un p'tit Mail pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… 

SG-1 avait été réunie en salle de briefing par le général Hammond pour discuter de leur prochaine mission. 

- Mais mon général… pleurnichait Jack. Cette planète n'est pas intéressante. Vous pourriez plutôt envoyer une équipe de scientifique. 

- Colonel O'Neill, je vous rappelle que la moitié de votre équipe est constituée de scientifiques et que l'on ne sait pas si cette planète est sans danger, c'est pour ça que… 

Il s'interrompit en voyant une lumière bleutée envahir la pièce, laissant apparaître une hologramme ayant la forme d'un tout petit extraterrestre gris. 

- Thor, reprit le général. Ravi de vous revoir. 

Toutes les têtes étaient déjà tournée dans la direction du petit aliène. 

- Mais dites-moi Thor, que nous vaut cette petite visite ? demanda le colonel O'Neill. 

- Je viens vous prévenir d'un très grand danger O'Neill…. Les goa'uld ont demandé l'assistance de leur plus anciens allié pour détruire la terre…. Ils sont beaucoup plus fort que tout ceux que vous avez déjà du combattre. 

- Et vous venez nous annoncer qu'on va mourir, c'est ça ? ironisa Jack. 

- Non O'Neill. Je viens vous prévenir que j'ai trouver les seules personnes capables de les arrêter, et que je vais les téléporter toutes les trois dans cette pièce. 

- Ah oui, et de quelle race sont-elles. Tollan, Tok'ra ou alors…. 

Le halo bleu envahi à nouveau la pièce faisant disparaître l'hologramme et faisant apparaître trois silhouettes humaines. 

Une fois la lumière partie, les silhouettes prirent formes et les membres du SG-C présent en salle de briefing purent voir trois ravissantes jeunes femmes. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et étaient toutes les trois habillées très à la mode : Jeans moulant, top très court et légèrement maquillée. 

Tout le monde était très étonné de voir que Thor avait téléporté des terriennes mais, heureusement, les trois jeunes femmes avaient été prévenues par Thor avant d'être transportées au SG-C. 

- Euh.. Salut ! bafouilla Jack. 

- Bonjour ! répondit la jeune femme qui semblait être la plus âgée des trois en tendant la main au colonel. Je m'appelle Prue, Prue Halliwell. 

Ils se présentèrent tous les un aux autres et les membres du SG-C apprirent que leurs visiteuses étaient trois jeunes sœurs appelées Prue, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell et âgées de respectivement 29, 27 et 23 ans. 

Tout se déroulait tranquillement mais bien sûr, comme ni au SG-C ni chez les sœurs Halliwell rien ne se déroulait normalement…. 

Phoebe serra la main de Daniel quand sans raison apparente elle sursauta. 

En fait, elle avait eut une prémonition : 

Elle vit un tourbillon se former, un démon apparaître et lancer une boule d'électricité sur Daniel. 

- Vous allez bien ? demanda le jeune archéologue. 

- Oui….oui, ça va. Répondit la plus jeune des trois sœurs. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Piper en murmurant à l'oreille de sa sœur. 

- Shax…. Répondit-elle aussi doucement qu'elle avait été interrogée. 

Mais, aussi doucement qu'elles avaient parler, ça ne pouvait pas avoir échapper aux militaires. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous raconter ? demanda Jack. 

- Euh…. Rien ! mentit Prue qui avait entendu la conversation de ses ceux plus jeunes sœurs. 

- Vous mentez très mal mademoiselle Halliwell…. Railla le colonel O'Neill. 

Les trois sœurs, un peu gênée après cette dernière remarque, sourirent. 

Soudain, un petit tourbillon se forma au centre de la pièce, projetant les trois sœurs contre un des murs de la salle. Un homme apparut, enfin, si on peut appeler ça un homme. 

Sa peau était d'un bleu qui tirait plutôt sur le vert, ses cheveux long étaient de la même couleur et quelques feuilles mortes étaient emmêlées à l'intérieur de sa chevelure. 

Des éclairs éclatèrent au moment ou il surgit. 

Phoebe, sachant ce qui allait se passer, se releva plus vite que ses deux sœurs et courut vers Daniel, l'écarta de la trajectoire du projectile électrique lancé par Shax. 

Maintenant qu'elle avait sauvé sa victime des griffes de Shax, Phoebe savait qu'elle serait la cible de ce dernier. 

Elle se précipita vers ses sœurs aînées. 

- Mais on l'avait pas vaincu celui-là !!! 

- Et ben, il faut croire que non…. Railla Piper. 

Shax, ayant maintenant envie de tuer Phoebe lança une de ses boules électrique dans la direction de la cadette des sœurs Halliwell. 

Ne pouvant plus éviter le projectile en s'enfuyant, ni même en se couchant, s'envola dans les airs, juste assez haut pour l'éviter. 

Une fois le danger écarté, elle retomba sur ses pieds. 

Les observateurs de la scène n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Ils se demandaient tous comment la jeune femme avaient réussi à faire ça. 

Piper profita d'un petit moment de répit pour figer ce démon, permettant ainsi à Prue d'utiliser son don d'ubiquité pour se dédoublé et d'envoyer son double astrale dans le grenier des sœurs Halliwell. 

Elle s'approcha d'un socle en bois, disposé au centre de la pièce sur lequel était disposé un livre d'une reliure énorme. Elle l'ouvrit et sur la première page, il était écrit « the book of Shadows » (pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit : le livre des Ombres). 

Elle en tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le titre « Shax ». 

Elle passa le doigt sur le dernier paragraphe et le répéta plusieurs fois à voix basse afin de le mémoriser. 

Après trois ou quatre lectures, le double astral de la jeune femme se dématérialisa et Prue reprit conscience. 

Elle eut juste le temps de dire la formule à ses sœurs avant que le démon puisse à nouveaux bouger. Les trois sœurs récitèrent l'incantation : 

- Vent du mal qui souffle et qui vient d'outre-tombe, je te jette un sort, disparaît, que la mort t'emporte vers un autre monde. 

Shax se mit alors a hurler et se retrouva bientôt réduit en poussière. 

Les témoins de la scène restèrent éberlué et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. 

Après plusieurs secondes, le colonel O'Neill se décida enfin à le briser. 

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer mesdemoiselles. 

- Euh…. Oui bien sûr, euh.. c'était un démon. Expliqua Prue. 

- Je crois qu'il voulait plutôt parler de ce que nous on avais fait. Fit remarquer Piper. 

- En effet…. Ajouta le général Hammond. 

- Et ben en fait, on est… des sorcières. Expliqua Phoebe d'une petite voix. 

- Des sorcières… répéta Sam incrédule. 

- Et vous voulez nous faire croire ça. S'énerva le colonel O'Neill. 

- Euh… Jack, vous avez bien vu ce qu'elles viennent de faire. Répliqua Daniel. 

- Daniel, vous n'allez pas croire ces bêtises. Rétorqua Jack de plus en plus en colère. 

Prue, pour prouver qu'elles disaient la vérité, fixa une des crayons posés sur la table de briefing et le fit s'envoler par la seule volonté de sa pensée. Elle le fit tournoyer autour du colonel pour bien qu'il le voie et ensuite elle le fit venir vers elle et l'attrapa. 

- Oh… et bon d'accord, alors, pourquoi êtes vous là ? 

- En fait, on espérait que vous pourriez nous le dire… Supplia Phoebe du regard tout en parlant. 

- En fait, commença Daniel, on ne sais rien de précis. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit, c'est que vous deviez nous aider à lutter contre les alliés de nos ennemis. 

- Quels alliés et quels ennemis ? questionna Piper. 

- En fait mesdemoiselles. Expliqua le général Hammond, nous ne savons rien au sujet de ces alliés à part le fait que ce soit leurs plus anciens. 

- Et vos ennemis ? demanda Prue. 

- Des goa'uld… répondit Jack. 

- Des quoi ??? interrogèrent les trois jeune sœurs en même temps. 

- Ce sont des parasites ayant la forme de serpent qui prennent les corps humains comme hôte. Expliqua Teal'c d'une voix monotone. 

- Oh… la routine quoi…. Ironisa Phoebe. 

- Pardon ? interrogea le colonel O'Neill. 

- Vous avez déjà eu un parasite qui a pris le contrôle de votre corps ? demanda Daniel surpris. 

- Euh… oui, mais pas du même genre, ce serait plutôt genre Shax. Expliqua Phoebe. 

- Shax ? demanda Sam. 

- Le démon qui vient de disparaître ici… informa Piper. 

- C'est pas tout, mais il faudrait quand même savoir qui sont ses alliés. Coupa le général Hammond. 

- Si on a fait appel à nous. Commença Prue. C'est sûrement que ces alliés ont un rapport avec nous. 

- Donc, se sont…. Commença Phoebe. 

- Des démon. Finit Piper. 

- Des démons ? répéta Jack. 

- Quels démons ? demanda Daniel. 

Aucune des trois jeunes femmes ne répondirent car, bien sûr, aucune ne savaient. Ça remontait à bien trop longtemps. 

- Vous ne savez pas ?demanda Sam 

- Non. Répondit Phoebe. Mais par contre, on connais quelqu'un qui devrait le savoir. 

Les deux sœurs de la jeune fille qui venait de prendre la parole la regardèrent car elle ne voyaient pas très bien où elle voulaient en venir. 

- Mélinda. 

- Mélinda. Répéta Piper. 

- Et ben oui, elle devrait le savoir. Répéta Phoebe. 

- Euh… excusez-moi. Interrompit Jack. Mais qui est Mélinda ? 

- Notre arrière, arrière, arrière, enfin une aïeule. Répondit Piper qui ne savait pas combien de fois elle devait dire « arrière », tellement ça remontait à longtemps. 

- Euh… et elle est toujours en vie ? questionna Daniel, un peu surpris. 

- Euh…. Non. Répondit la plus jeune des sœurs Halliwell. 

- Et comment comptez-vous lui demander son avis alors ? interrogea Jack. 

- Euh…, vous voulez vraiment le savoir demanda Phoebe. 

- Oui, j'y tient beaucoup ! répliqua Jack. 

- Et ben en fait, on va faire appel à elle en la ressuscitant. Expliqua Piper. 

- Ceci est impossible, vous ne posséder pas de sarcophage. Fit Teal'c, tout en restant stoïque comme à son habitude. 

- De quoi ? demanda Prue en regardant le colonel. 

- Euh Daniel… appela-t-il à la rescousse. 

- Et ben, un sarcophage est un objet qui permet de ressusciter les morts dont on met le corps à l'intérieur. Expliqua le jeune archéologue. 

- Ah…. 

- Bon. Coupa le général Hammond. Pourriez vous faire venir cette dame, le plus vite possible. S'il vous plaît. 

- Oui bien sûr. Répondit Prue. 

- Hum, hum.. interrompit Piper. Tu oublies pas une petite chose. 

- Non, je ne crois pas. 

- Prue, le livre… lui chuchota Phoebe. 

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Euh, en fait il faut que l'on soit seule pour pouvoir le faire. 

Piper et Phoebe la regardèrent bizarrement. Depuis quand fallait-il être seule pour effectuer ce rituel ! Elle n'en on jamais été obligée. Mais elle décidèrent de faire confiance à leur sœur aînée car elle n'aurai jamais dit ça sans raison. 

- Oui, c'est vrai. Renchérit alors Phoebe. Il nous faut une très grande concentration pour effectuer ce rituel, et on arrivera pas à se concentrer suffisamment si d'autre personne sont dans la pièce. 

- D'accord mesdemoiselles. Fit le général Hammond à la fin de la plaidoirie de la jeune femme. Colonel, emmenez ces trois jeune demoiselles dans les quartiers des invités. Elles seront plus au calme. 

- A vos ordre mon général ! 

Il sortit de la pièce suivit des trois sœurs Halliwell et les emmena dans leur quartier et leur demanda de prévenir le général Hammond quand elles auront fini le rituel. 

Elles acquiescèrent et dirent que cela ne prendrait pas trop longtemps. 

Sur ces mots, le colonel O'Neill les laissa et referma la porte. 

A ce moment la, les deux plus jeune femme se retournèrent vers leur sœur. 

- Prue, pourquoi as-tu dis qu'on avait besoin d'être seule ? demanda Piper. Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est du livre des Ombres. 

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça. Comme on est seule, on peut appeler Léo pour qu'il nous l'apporte. 

- C'est toujours toi qui a les bonnes idées. Félicita Phoebe. 

- Bon, alors on l'appelle. Pressa Piper. 

- Léo ! appelèrent-elles les trois sœurs d'une même voix. 

Un halo de lumière bleue, brillante, se forma dans la pièce et un homme d'une trentaine d'année se matérialisa dans la pièce. 

- Euh.. où est-ce qu'on est. 

- On ne sais pas vraiment. Mais il y a des gens ici qui on besoin de notre aide. On leur a dit qu'on était des sorcières. Expliqua rapidement Prue. 

- Quoi, mais vous êtes folles ! 

- Calme-toi Léo. Le tranquillisa Piper. On est dans une base secrète ici, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils vont prendre le risque de tout nous faire révéler en nous dénonçant. 

- D'accord, mais il ne doivent pas apprendre pour les être de lumière alors je ne pourrai pas rester. 

- Ça ne fais rien, on a juste besoin que tu nous apporte le livre des Ombres pour une formule. Expliqua Phoebe. 

- D'accord, mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites ! dit Léo en disparaissant. 

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard en tenant le gros livre dans ses mains et le posa sur le lit.

- Voilà, maintenant, il faut que j'y ailla. Les fondateurs ne veulent pas que je risque d'être découvert ainsi que l'existence des êtres de lumière. 

- Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend. Le rassura Piper. 

Elle l'embrassa puis il disparût à nouveau. 

Les trois jeunes sœurs ouvrirent le livre à la page où se trouvait la formule qu'elles avaient déjà récité trois ans plus tôt pour faire revenir Mélinda. 

Elles avaient aussi demandé quelques ingrédient à Léo pour pouvoir effectuer le rituel sans problème. 

Elles mélangèrent les ingrédients utiles au sortilège qu'elles allaient lancé dans un chaudron et ensuite, elles prirent un couteau et elles firent couler, chacune, quelques gouttes de leurs sang dans le mélange. 

Cette opération terminée, elles récitèrent toutes les trois la formule : 

- Mélinda Warren, sang de notre sang, toi qui est notre arrière – arrière – arrière grand-mère, reviens sur cette terre. 

Un minuscule tourbillon suivit d'un brouillard se répandit dans la pièce et, une fois dissipé, laissa apparaître une jeune femme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année absolument ravissante. 

Elle reconnu aussitôt ses petites filles et leurs sauta au coup tant elle était heureuse de les revoir. Et les sœurs Halliwell aussi. 

- Mélinda… s'écria Phoebe. 

- Mes chéries, je suis si contente de vous revoir. 

- Nous aussi. Répondit Piper. 

- Et pour quelle raison m'avez vous appelée ? demanda la jeune femme. 

- En fait, on aurai besoin de savoir, si tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur une alliance entre des démons et une race parasite nommée les goa'uld. 

Soudain, le visage de Mélinda s'assombrit. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. demanda Piper qui s'en était rendu compte. 

- Les goa'uld et la source ont formé une alliance, il y des milliers d'années. Quand ils se sont attaqués aux sorcières, qui à cette époque existait déjà, ça a été l'annihilation. 

- Comment ça ? demanda Prue. 

- Vous avez remarqué que l'on a commencé à parler des sorcières il y a seulement quelques siècle. 

Les trois interlocutrices de la jeune sorcière hochèrent la tête en silence. 

- Et bien c'est parce qu'après avoir été attaquée par cette alliance, aucune n'a survécu, sauf quelques rares qui ont été choisie comme hôte par les goa'uld. Pendant quelques millier d'année, il n'y en a plus eu. Mais il y a de ça maintenant quelques siècles, des jeune filles ont retrouver quelques rares écrit qui n'avait pas été emmener par les sbires de la source. Et c'est comme ça que sont réapparue les sorcières. 

- Oh ! mon dieu. S'écria Piper. 

- Mais c'est atroce. Renchérit Phoebe. 

- On ne peut pas les laisser recommencer. Décida Prue. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles expliquer tout ça aux autres, ce sont eux que l'on doit aider et ils connaissent bien les goa'uld donc, aucun risque de nous faire surprendre par une de leurs armes quelconques. 

- Bien, je vous fait confiance. Vous êtes les sorcières les plus puissante que la terre n'ait jamais portée. 

- Merci. Remercia Piper. 

Toutes les quatre sourires et sortirent de la pièce.

Elles réussirent facilement, et heureusement pour elles, à retrouver le bureau du général Hammond que leur avait montrer Jack avant de les emmener dans leurs quartiers provisoires. 

Elle frappèrent à la porte et furent invitées à entrer par son occupant. 

Les quatre jeunes femmes entrèrent et le général Hammond les regardèrent bouche-bée. 

Il se serait attendu à ce que Mélinda soit beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. 

Il fit néanmoins réunir SG-1 en salle de briefing et une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Mélinda ré expliqua ce qu'elle venait de dire à ses descendantes quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cette nouvelle enchanta guère les membres du SG-C qui n'avaient pas spécialement envie de voir débarquer des démons. 

Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, vu que les alliés démoniaques étaient à nouveaux réuni. 

Ils pouvaient en être sûr, car c'était la seule explication plausible à la présence de Shax dans la base souterraine. 

Il est évident qu'il aurait très bien pu être là pour tuer les sœurs Halliwell mais c'était peu probable. Il ne ce serait pas attaqué à elle dans un endroit surprotégé et devant plusieurs personnes. 

Tout SG-1 ainsi que les quatre membres de la famille Halliwell devaient maintenant passer à l'action. 

Par contre, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour les détruire, où du moins rompre l'alliance. 

- Bon, alors maintenant, si je comprends bien, il faut qu'on détruise cette alliance. Exposa le colonel O'Neill. 

- Ouais. Répondit Phoebe. Mais il faut trouver comment… 

- Bon, rompez ! Quand vous aurez une idée, appelez-moi. 

- A vos ordres ! répondirent en cœur les deux militaires tandis que les autre se contentèrent de se lever et de le regarder sortir de la salle de briefing… 

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants comme ça. 

- Euh… Et maintenant ? demanda Daniel. 

Mais personne n'avait d'idée, alors personne ne lui répondit. 

Mais soudain, le visage de Phoebe changea d'expression. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Piper qui l'avait bien remarquer et qui savait que cela voulait dire que sa petite sœur avait une idée en tête. 

Les autre se tournèrent alors dans la direction de la jeune sorcière qui commença a exposé son plan. 

- Cole a bien dit que la source contrôlait tout les démons et sorciers. 

Ses sœurs hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. 

- Donc, si on détruit la source, ou seulement qu'on la rende moins puissante pour qu'elle ne puisse plus régner. 

- Ça sera l'anarchie, et l'alliance sera rompue. Finit Prue. 

- Exactement ! affirma la jeune sorcière qui avait eu cette brillante idée. 

- Et comment est-ce que vous pouvez vaincre la source ? questionna Sam, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur les techniques des jeunes sorcières. 

- Et ben en fait, on ne le sais pas exactement mais on ne devrait pas tarder à trouver quelque chose. Répondit Prue qui, comme d'habitude, était toujours très sûr d'elle. 

- En attendant, répondit Mélinda. Vous pourriez me ramener dans mon monde. 

Les trois jeunes enchanteresses inclinèrent la tête en signe de coopérations. 

- Vous allez déjà repartir ? questionna Daniel. 

- Oui, de toute façon, je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps, je ne fait plus partie de ce monde. 

- Et bien, au revoir, dans ce cas. Salua le colonel O'Neill. Et merci beaucoup pour votre aide. 

- Ça a été un plaisir colonel. 

- Et bien, je vous laisse renvoyer cette jeune dame dans son monde mesdemoiselles. Et ensuite vous pourriez nous rejoindre dans le labo de Carter pour que l'on puisse réfléchir à un moyen de détruire cette…. Commença Jack. 

- Source. Continua Daniel pour venir en aide à Jack, qui ne se souvenait pas toujours des mots qui désignait leurs ennemis. 

- Euh.. oui bien sûr, répondit Prue. Si vous nous dites où il se trouve. 

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et ben…. 

Jack expliqua au sœurs Halliwell comment retrouver le labo du major Carter et les laissa rejoindre leur quartiers pour renvoyer Mélinda dans le royaume des morts. 

Une fois dans la pièce, elle se réunirent à nouveau autour du chaudron qu'elles avaient utilisé pour faire venir la toute première sorcière de leur lignée et récitèrent la formule qui leur permettais de la laisser repartir. 

- Mélinda Warren, sang de notre sang, nous te libérons. 

De la fumée enveloppa à nouveau l'endroit où se trouvait Mélinda et elle disparût, laissant la pièce dans un silence et une tranquillité totales. 

- Bon, il faut aller rejoindre les autre maintenant. Motiva Piper. 

- Ouais. Répondit Phoebe. Oh j'ai toujours détester les adieux. 

- Moi aussi. Répondirent en même temps Prue et Piper qui se retournèrent en même temps et se regardèrent l'une et l'autre. C'était quand même rares de dire une phrase exactement en même temps. 

Sur ces paroles, elles allèrent rejoindre les membres de SG-1 au laboratoire du major Carter. 

Elles croisèrent plusieurs militaires sur le chemin qui les dévorèrent du regard. 

Quand elles arrivèrent au laboratoire, elles frappèrent à la porte et Sam les invita à entrer. 

- Vous avez renvoyé Mademoiselle Warren dans son monde ? questionna Daniel. 

- Oui. Mais maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen pour mettre la source hors d'état de nuire, et ça ne sera pas facile du tout. 

- Ah bon, euh.. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack en pointant la chose qui l'intriguait et qui se trouvait être le livre des Ombres que Phoebe avait emporté au cas où il aurait fallut vérifier quelque chose à l'intérieur. 

- Oh ça, expliqua Phoebe. C'est notre livre de magie. On risque d'en avoir besoin. 

- Ah d'accord. Mais cette source qu'il faut détruire, est-ce que vous êtes sûres qu'il y a un moyen de le faire ? demanda Jack. 

- Pas vraiment. Répliqua franchement Piper. 

- Donc, on est pas sûr de pouvoir empêcher la destruction de cette planète. Résuma brièvement Teal'c. 

- Euh oui, c'est un peu ça. Acquiesça la plus âgée des sœurs Halliwell. 

Tout le monde se tût et pendant quelques instants, le silence envahi la pièce. Silence que la plus jeune des trois enchanteresse se décida à briser après avoir un peu réfléchit à la situation et avoir trouvé une autre alternative qui serait beaucoup plus réalisable mais qui risquait d'avoir de fâcheuses conséquences sur le monde tel que toutes les personnes présentes le connaissaient. 

- Mais on est pas vraiment obligés d'anéantir la source. Dit-elle. 

Ses deux sœurs se retournèrent dans la direction de leur sœurs cadette, et la regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les autres membres de SG-1, non plus d'ailleurs. 

- Comment ça, on est pas obligé de détruire la source ? Questionna Daniel. 

- Ben c'est pas compliquer. Mes sœurs et moi, on a l'habitude de repousser les attaques de la sources et vous celles des goa'uld, ça ne nous pose pas trop de problèmes. La seule chose qui nous pose vraiment problème, c'est leur alliance. Donc… 

Elle se tût. pensant que les autres avaient enfin compris son plan mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. 

- Là, on est d'accord. Répliqua Jack. Mais pour détruire l'alliance, on est obliger de détruire votre source. 

- Non. 

Jack commençait vraiment à s'énerver, alors il se retourna vers les deux autres sorcières en espérant qu'elle pourraient lui expliquer le plan de la jeune magicienne et les interrogea du regard. Mais pour réponse, elles haussèrent les épaules. 

Là, c'est Phoebe qui commençait à perdre patiente. 

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Pourquoi détruire l'alliance quand il nous suffit de l'empêcher. 

- Quoi ! 

Cette exclamation avait été poussée par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. 

- Mais oui, il nous suffit de retourner à l'époque où l'alliance a été conclue et faire en sorte que les goa'uld croient que la source a voulu les détruire et vice-versa. Expliqua la jeune enchanteresse. 

- Et comment voulez-vous faire ça ? demanda Sam intriguée. 

- C'est vrai, remonter le temps jusqu'il y a des milliers d'années ? renchérit le colonel O'Neill. 

- De plus, on ne sait pas exactement la date ou cela c'est produit. Rajouta Daniel. 

- Remonter le temps n'est pas un problème. Ce qu'il est plu, c'est plutôt faire en sorte de leur faire croire à une embuscade. Fit Piper, en se retournant vers la jeune femme qui avait proposé ce plan. 

- Cole peut aller attaquer les goa'uld avec ses pouvoirs. Commença à expliquer Phoebe. 

- Et je pourrais attaquer la source en me servant d'une lance goa'uld. Finit Teal'c. 

- Exactement. Conclut Phoebe. Et pour ne pas que vous vous fassiez tuer par la source, Léo vous accompagnera, bien sûr, sans qu'on le remarque sinon la source remarquera que ce n'est qu'un subterfuge. 

- D'accord. J'ai à peu près compris votre plan. Mais qui sont Cole et Léo ? Questionna Jack qui pensait qu'il avait dû louper un épisode. 

- Cole. Expliqua Prue. Est un démon qui travaillait pour la source, mais il a décidé de rejoindre notre camps. Et Léo est notre être de lumière. 

- Votre quoi ? demanda Jack de plus en plus perdu. 

- Notre être de lumière, en quelque sorte notre ange gardien. Expliqua Piper. 

- Votre ange gardien ? répéta Sam incrédule. 

- Ouais. 

- Question ! s'écria Jack en s'amusant à lever la main pour imiter un petit gamin qui voudrai demander quelque chose à une prof. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui en le regardant bizarrement. 

- En fait, dit-il. J'ai deux questions : Un : comment voulez vous faire venir vos amis ici très rapidement alors que comme vous l'avez dit lors des présentations, vous habiter San Fransisco. Et deux : comment voulez-vous remonter le temps jusqu'à la date précise alors qu'on ne la connaît même pas ? 

- Et bien, pour faire venir nos amis ici, ce ne sera pas compliquer, il suffit de les appeler et ils pourront se transporter jusqu'ici et pour remonter le temps, ce sera tout aussi facile, une petite formule magique suffira. Expliqua Prue. 

- Si c'est aussi facile que ça, alors appeler vos amis. Répondit Jack. 

- Vous avez un téléphone ? Demanda Phoebe. 

- Euh oui, prenez le mien, il est juste ici. Offrit Sam en pointant le doigt dans la direction de son téléphone mural. 

- Merci. 

La jeune magicienne s'avança, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du manoir. Au bout de quelques sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha. 

- Allô. 

- Cole, c'est Phoebe. Ecoutes, on aurait besoin de ton aide et de celle de Léo. 

- Et où est-ce que vous êtes ? 

- Demande à Léo, il le sait. Et dis-lui que même si les fondateurs ne sont pas d'accord, on s'en fiche, il faut absolument qu'il vienne. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. 

- D'accord je transmettrai le message. 

- Et surtout dépêche-toi ! 

- D'accord. On arrive immédiatement. 

- Merci. 

- Salut. 

- Salut. 

Ils raccrochèrent et Phoebe informa les autres que leurs amis arriveraient dans un petit moment. 

Ils attendirent quelques instants, tout en cherchant la bonne formule dans le livre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la bonne page et remarquèrent avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ingrédient et qu'ils pouvaient tous se téléporter sans problème. 

A ce moment là, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. 

Sam, surprise, invita à entrer les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière la porte et qui étaient justement Cole et Léo. 

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas directement venus ici ? Demanda Piper. 

- C'est ce que je voulait faire. Se justifia Cole. Mais Léo n'a pas voulu. 

La jeune enchanteresse se tourna alors vers son mari et lui demanda pourquoi. 

- Je te rappelle que je vous avais dit que je ne devait pas venir, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Expliqua-t-il. 

- Pas besoin de faire attention aux mots que tu dis, on leur a tous raconter. Intervint Phoebe. 

- Quoi ! mais vous êtes folle ! 

- Léo, expliqua à son tour Prue. C'était sois on leur racontait tout et on pouvait exécuter notre plan, sois la terre serait détruite alors tu vois… 

- Vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix. Finit le jeune être de lumière. 

Ses trois protégées lui sourire. 

- Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan. Demanda Cole qui commençait à en avoir marre de tous ses bavardages. 

Les trois magiciennes, aidée par toute l'équipe du SG-C expliquèrent la situation aux nouveaux arrivant ainsi que leurs plans et bien sûr, elle firent les présentation en mentionnant les particularité de chacune des personne se trouvant dans ce laboratoire. 

Les deux garçons approuvèrent et dirent qu'ils étaient d'accord pour faire un petit voyage dans le temps. 

- Bon, alors si on allait expliquer la situation à notre cher général Hammond ! Proposa Jack. Vous croyez qu'on devrait appeler le doc. En cas de crise cardiaque au moment où on lui expliquera ce qu'on va faire ? 

Sam sourit à la remarque de son supérieur mais elle aussi se demandait la réaction qu'aura le commandant de la base militaire. 

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera très utile, O'Neill. Répondit Teal'c d'une voix monotone. Le cœur du général Hammond va très bien et nous lui avons déjà annoncé des nouvelle bien pire sans qu'il n'ait de crise cardiaque. 

- C'était une blague Teal'c ! répliqua le colonel O'Neill. 

Ne comprenant pas, Teal'c haussa son sourcil droit mais ne dit rien. 

- Ne vous en faites pas Teal'c, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Dit Daniel au jaffa. 

- Bien, maintenant, allons-y ! Annonça Jack. 

Ils sortirent tous du laboratoire du major Carter et rejoignirent le général Hammond en salle de briefing où ce dernier se trouvait déjà. 

- Alors, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, vous avez un plan alors… 

Il s'interrompit, remarquant enfin la présence du démon et de l'être de lumières dans la salle. 

- Attendez une minute, qui sont ses gens ? demanda-t-il. 

- Mon général, voici Cole Turner et Léo Wyatt. Présenta Jack. Nous aurons besoin d'eux pour réaliser notre plan. 

- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi avant de faire venir d'autre personne dans cette base, colonel ! 

- Mais c'est pas moi. Gémit le colonel O'Neill. 

- Désolées, c'est qui les avons appelé. Se dénonça Phoebe. 

- Bien, d'accord. Maintenant, expliquez-moi votre plan, avant que je ne vous autorise à le réaliser. 

Nos amis, aussi bien ceux du Stargate Command que ceux arrivé tout droit de San Fransisco, s'acharnèrent à expliquer leur plan au général Hammond qui n'était pas très chaud à envoyer sa meilleure équipe quelques milliers d'années auparavant, surtout après que les jeunes gens ait admis qu'il y avait un très gros risque à cause du paradoxe du grand-père. Car à ce niveau là, ils ne pourraient pas du tout prévoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver à leur retour, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que celui d'accepter. 

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était près pour un petit voyage au temps préhistorique. 

Ils étaient tous réuni dans les quartiers provisoires des sœurs Halliwell. 

Les enchanteresses avaient pris la peine d'apprendre par cœur la formule qui leur permettrait de revenir dans le présent une fois leur tâche accomplie. 

Mais pour l'instant, les jeunes femmes formaient un cercle fermé au milieu duquel se trouvaient les autres participants de la mission. 

Elles récitèrent la formule qu'elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de tester : 

- Ce pacte qui n'aurait pas dû être conclu, permet nous de le rendre nul et non avenu et permet nous de nous retrouver à l'époque ou tout à commencé. 

Une fois ceci dis, toutes les personnes présentes disparurent, emportées par du minuscules étoiles bleues. 

Quand ils se re-matérialisèrent, ils purent voir un magnifique paysage couvert de verdure et de fleur. 

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Sam. 

Tout le monde était bien sûr d'accord avec elle, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'extasier devant le paysage car il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour empêcher l'alliance. 

- Léo, tu peux te téléporter avec Teal'c ainsi que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter pour vous couvrir en cas de problèmes vers la source et en faisant bien attention à ce qu'on ne te voit pas. Demanda Piper à son mari. 

- Oui, mais une fois que l'on aura fini, on se retrouvera tous ici d'accord ? 

- C'est entendu. 

Léo, disparut donc avec Jack, Sam et Teal'c et se retrouvèrent dans les souterrains de l'enfer, à un endroit où personne ne les aura vu arriver. 

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, Phoebe demanda à Cole de les transporter à bord du vaisseau Goa'uld, où se trouvaient les grands maîtres qui devaient conclure l'alliance. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Une fois sur le vaisseau, ils demandèrent à Daniel de les conduire dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient les personnes qu'ils devaient attaquer. Ils commencèrent donc à se déplacer. 

Parallèlement, sous terre, Léo suivit des trois membres du SG-C arrivait dans la salle où se trouvaient la source. Ils jetèrent un regard discret à l'intérieur de cette salle et virent que plusieurs démon se trouvaient aussi là. 

Sur le vaisseau, Daniel avaient mener les trois sorcières et Cole jusqu'à la salle de réunion, en figeant les gardes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin pour ne pas avoir de problème. 

Ils regardèrent à l'intérieurs et virent les grands maître installés en cercle sur des fauteuils ainsi que quelques jaffa qui les accompagnait. 

Dans les souterrains, Teal'c, suivi du major Carter et de Jack avança encore un peu. Léo ne pouvait pas les accompagner plus loin car s'il devait se servir de ces pouvoir devant la source, elle comprendrait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un être de lumière et que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour empêcher cette alliance de se former. 

De leur côté, les autre n'avaient pas ce problème. Tous pouvaient avancer car aucun Jaffa ne se trouvaient dans cette équipe et que Daniel pouvaient tous aussi bien être un sorcier qu'un humain car leurs apparence ne différait en rien. 

En bas, Teal'c s'appuya contre le mur, le plus près possible de la source et fit feu, ce qui entraîna une vive réaction de la part des démon qui commencèrent à se servirent de leurs pouvoir contre lui. 

Dans les airs, Cole entra dans la salle du conseil. 

- Salut. Ricana-t-il. 

Puis, il se servit d'une boulette de feu sur un des goa'uld. 

La réaction de ceux-ci ne se fit pas attendre et les Jaffa se servirent de leur lance sur les cinq personnes présentes qui, bien sûr, grâce à leurs dons, pouvaient les éviter. Et Prue protégeait aussi bien Daniel qu'elle même en se servant de la télékinésie pour dévier tout les tirs qui allaient dans sa direction. 

En enfer, les tirs faisait rage de tout les côtés. Aussi bien des tirs avec des projectiles en plomb et de ceux avec des projectiles en feu et en électricité. 

Une fois la source blessée et quelques démons tués, les trois membres du SG-C se sauvèrent et rejoignirent Léo qui les emmena à la surface juste à temps pour que les démon qui arrivaient à leur poursuite ne voient pas d'étincelle bleue qui leur ferai comprendre la participation d'un être de lumière. 

Sur le vaisseau, la bataille faisait également rage et une fois que quelques-uns des grand maîtres furent mortellement blessé, tout les cinq se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et Cole pu les emmener sur terre. 

Quand le groupe des sœurs Halliwell réapparût sur la planète, ils purent voir que les autres les attendaient déjà et que Léo finissait de soigner les quelques légères blessures que s'était faites Jack, Sam et Teal'c durant leur combat. Le protecteur des jeunes enchanteresses en profita pour les soigner ainsi que Daniel. 

Ils racontèrent dans les grandes lignes leur combats respectifs et se décidèrent à partir avant que les hostilités entre les grands maîtres et la source commencent. 

Ils reformèrent le même cercle qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir à cette époque et les sœurs Halliwell récitèrent la formule qui devait les faire retourner dans le présent : 

- Un temps pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place, replacer ce qui à été déplacer, à travers le temps et l'espace. 

Les mêmes étincelles qu'auparavant jaillirent et ramenèrent nos amis à l'endroit d'où ils étaient partis. 

Ils furent surpris de constater, qu'heureusement, rien n'avaient changer. 

Cole et Léo repartirent immédiatement au manoir et les autres sortirent des quartiers des invités et allèrent toquer à la porte du général Hammond qui leurs dit d'entrer. 

Il fut surpris de constater la réapparition si rapide de son équipe phare et de leurs nouvelles amies. 

Une fois toutes les formalité remplie (visite à l'infirmerie, douche(lol)) ils les fit aller en salle de briefing et leur demanda de raconter leur mission, ce qu'ils firent. 

Une fois tout les détails régler, le général Hammond donna quelques jours de congé à SG-1 et remercia franchement les sœurs Halliwell de leur aide précieuse et leurs proposa une alliance entre elles et le SG-C. Alliance qu'elles acceptèrent bien volontiers. 

Une fois cela régler, les trois jeune femmes saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis et retournèrent à San Fransisco, où elles découvrirent que leurs pouvoirs étaient devenu beaucoup plus puissant. 

Et au SG-C, la vie reprit son cours normal même si aucun des membres de SG-1 n'était prêt à oublier cette aventure magique. 

FIN 


End file.
